More Than This
by anaBTRusher
Summary: He had always had those feelings for her, but she was in love with his best friend. Now that she is hurt, though, does he stand a chance of getting her? James/Lucy, hints of Lomille, Kucy and Jendall NO SLASH! Feedback is welcomed!


**Hey guys! I'm back! I know I haven't been writing in a while, but I have been dealing with a lot of school (I am in a grade where I have to study a LOT). Plus, I am taking my English exams in about two weeks (wish me luck!), and my laptop sort of broke down, so…**

**Anyways, I have also watched the rest of the BTR season 3, and was not satisfied. The show for me seems to have lost the magic it had in the first season. Plus, the whole BTDecision plot made Kendall look like a jerk (you know, he abandoned Lucy just to get back with Jo!). Even though I ship Jendall, I wanted Lucy to stay in the show. And maybe date James…**

**So, this one-shot is based on One Direction's "More Than This". I am not really a fan of theirs, but I LOVE that song!**

**Enjoy!**

**More Than This**

James Diamond never expected himself to fall in love with a girl so badly. Yet he did. At first, he doubted that a crush could last that long, but then he realized it.

He was in _love _with her.

It was official now. And it all started when she walked into the Palm Woods, holding a guitar in hand, about a year ago.

The way she mysteriously smiled at the four boys of Big Time Rush (which James was a part of), before she walked into the elevator, made a million butterflies flutter in James' stomach. Even though he was the "player" of BTR, he was literally paralyzed by her. He even decided to ignore the _huge _crush his bandmate Carlos had on her, and planned to get her as soon as possible.

Despite her numerous rejections, he was still head over heels in love with her. And he knew that it wasn't this type of crush that comes and goes.

It was love at first sight.

After a while however, he realized that the new girl, whose name was Lucy) had feelings for his bandmate, Kendall Knight.

It all started when the two had a debate about whether BTR's music rocked or not. James had clearly spotted sparks fly between Kendall and Lucy. Although Kendall was saying that he was still not over his ex, Jo, who had left for New Zealand for a movie, James was sure that he was intrigued by Lucy's unusual character and appearance.

Before the group left for their first world tour, Lucy winked at Kendall and he smiled back at her during their performance of "All Over Again". James noticed that, and tried not to frown on the obvious.

During the tour, James and Kendall never spoke about her. However, every time they sang a love song, he wished that she would magically appear with an "I heart James" sign, just like Jo had done with Kendall. But he knew that this wasn't feasible.

When they came back home, James stated to Kendall that he was planning to get her. The blond however, reminded him of their flirty interaction, resulting in them almost getting into a fight about who "called dibs on her" first.

In the following weeks, Kendall and Lucy grew even closer and closer, and James couldn't even help but feel despondent about it. It was just…plain awful. The way Kendall smiled whenever she passed by him in the lobby, or how lovingly he had stared into her eyes when he sang "Cover Girl" to her, made James feel as if he was being stabbed with a knife.

Of course, the brunette could have tried to win her, but, unlike before, he was scared. Scared that a wrong move could even ruin his friendship with Kendall, scared that she might misunderstand him, scared of being rejected. He tried to convince himself that Kendall would hopefully forget her, and that, if they dated, he would be a jerk to her, but what he saw proved the opposite. Kendall would never treat a girl so badly; it wasn't typical of him to.

One day, he announced to the guys that he would ask her out. James felt disappointed in himself for not trying to prevent the blond from doing so. All the schemes the other three guys had failed.

When Kendall found out that Lucy's ex, Beau, was trying to get back together with her, but in the same time, he was flirting with other girls, he decided to protect her from being heartbroken, by showing her a video of him making out with someone. James readily accepted to dress up as a girl, and almost got kissed by Beau, in order to protect Lucy.

The girl had seen everything, and briefly kicked Beau out, saying that, even though everyone in the palm Woods was nuts, as her ex had said, they were also amazing, and looked at Kendall, smiling at him. James died a little inside, but said nothing. After all, he wasn't going to fight with his brother-like friend for a girl.

Lucy and Kendall got into the elevator. She waved to the rest of the gang, including Camille (his friend and Logan's (the third bandmate's girlfriend) and Jett (one of their friends), as a bright smile brightened up her face. Camille and Jett went to their apartments, as James stared blankly at the elevator.

"_So, they are just gonna sit in there, waiting to arrive at the lobby or what?" _he tried to think positively, when suddenly he realized something.

"_Wait, anything happens in there, from murder to…."_

"MAKING OUT?" he yelled. "Oh gosh, I need to get there and tell her everything about my feelings before she…" he murmured as he descended the stairs, removing his wig and high heels, while wiping away the makeup on his face.

When he arrived at the lobby, he hid somewhere and quickly changed into his "normal clothes". Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

"Kendall?" he heard Jo call out, sounding hurt. He approached the elevator, still keeping a relative distance, looking at the same direction Jo was looking at. His heart broke into a million little pieces when he found out why she was like that.

Kendall was staring blankly at Jo, while Lucy had her arms wrapped around his neck, looking at Jo questioningly. It didn't take him long to realize the two had kissed.

"_This is it…I am done" _he thought and ran away. He didn't even bother welcoming Jo back or even saying something. His heart had been broken. All he knew was that there was little chance of him and Lucy dating now.

The rest of the day, he avoided Kendall and Lucy. He just couldn't see them two together. It hurt him a lot. The only thing that seemed to get his mind off her was the 'battle' he had with Bitters, the hotel manager, about who would be given the last Zombiegone bottle Carlos had bought.

When this all ended, he noticed Lucy running out of the hotel, her suitcase and guitar in hand, tears staining her cheeks. He immediately ran to her side.

"Wait, wait Lucy!" he said to her. "Where are you going?" he asked her.

"James, I just need to leave this place forever" she replied, looking down at the ground.

James' heart leapt onto his throat. "Why? You and Kendall are…"

"Done" she cut him off and looked up at him, on the verge of tears. "He just called me and told me that he picked Jo. Plus, he never went to my apartment, so I think that he gave….up…on us" she muttered and started crying.

James felt ready to punch his friend. I mean, he loved him like a brother, but he treated Lucy like rubbish, and he never even confronted her.

"Come here, Luce" he said. Lucy fell into his muscular arms, as he gently stroked her black and red hair. After about a minute, she pulled out and looked at him.

"I really don't know what I would have done without you James" she said, wiping her eyes.

James' face was lit up. He knew what he would do.

"Listen, uh, could we go to the Palm woods park? I need to tell you something."

She nodded, since the park was close to the bus station. They both took a long walk, talking about anything besides Kendall and Jo. At some point, James told a really funny joke, and she burst into laughter, which James loved.

When they arrived, they sat on a bench. "So" Lucy said "what do you want to tell me? I'm all ears!"

James took a deep breath. "Uh, the thing is that….I don't want you to leave this place."

Lucy sighed. "Oh, come on" she stood up "just imagine you were me! How badly you would feel looking at your crush with another girl, who magically took your place!"

James stood up as well. "Well, you imagine you were me! Having your crush reject you and put you into the 'friend zone', then watching her flirt with your best friend, then kiss him, then leave just because of a jerk!".

Lucy spotted tears forming in his eyes. "Wait, so I am your crush?" she asked surprised.

James sighed. "Yes. Ever since you arrived here. But I never said anything; because I knew you would reject me and…you were all happy with Kendall…I just don't know. Maybe you aren't just a crush. Correction: you aren't". Lucy looked at the otherwise confident boy stuttering, trying to express himself.

"I do love you Lucy" he finally said. He went closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, sniffing her scent. "Just let me love you" he whispered. Lucy placed a hand on his cheek, but said nothing. Instead, she kept looking at the ground.

"James, I can't" she mumbled. "I am sorry, I am gonna hurt you. I just need some time to think" she gently pulled out and grabbed her stuff.

"Sorry, but I can't stay here and be with you. I'm afraid that it will hurt both of us. Sorry James." She said and walked away.

"Wait!" James yelled, but she was already gone. Suddenly, a song came to his mind. A song that perfectly described his feelings:

_(chorus of More Than This by One Direction)_

Every moment with Lucy came to his mind: the moment they met, her flirting with Kendall, the kiss she'd shared with his friend, her tears, their goodbye.

He was now sure that he loved her a lot. Enough to let her go. He couldn't force her to do anything. Who knew, maybe someday she would get over Kendall and come back.

As he noticed her getting into a bus, the vehicle starting, taking her away from him, he silently sang the song's last line:

"I can love you more than this"

**So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? It is the first time I am writing something James-centered. **

**Feel free to express your opinion!**

**~Ana**


End file.
